Stanton and Jecalyssa
by LightAdrianTobiasErik
Summary: The Daughters have all turned seventeen and lost their powers. The Atrox is still at large. The new Daughters are here but the sister of one wants to be a Follower and meets Stanton. What will happen?
1. Beaches and Dreams

**Okay this story takes place fourteen years after the Daughters lose their powers. Serena never came back to Stanton after he became the Prince of Night. The Atrox was never defeated. Plz Read and REVIEW!**

**Stanton's point of view:**

The weather is beautiful in Miami. I could feel the sun coating my back as it set. The night was about to begin, without its precious moon. It was perfect for Followers to take more victims to the Atrox. We are building an army, an army to destroy the Daughters of the Moon and their Goddess Selene. I looked ahead and saw who the newest Follower would be: a young teenager, beautiful and perfect to add to the collection. I started to walk towards her when suddenly another girl came to her side with her moon amulet shinning in my eyes. I retreated, the amulet was blinding me. The amulet was a sign of only one thing: the Daughters were back. I ran to the shadows and transported to Nefandus immediately to warn the others.

**Jecalyssa's point of view: **

The sun set just over the horizon. It was beautiful, the dark night. After watching the last drop of light leave the earth I stood up and went for a walk along the pier. Kathleen was getting ice cream but she wouldn't be back for a while. As I walked towards the road, a young man walked in front of me in the opposite direction. I knew he was part of the Followers, the ones who are loyal to the Atrox. I knew I had to go with him, even though my sister was a Daughter, one who tries to destroy the Atrox, I always wanted to be part of the night. I walked toward him, fascinated. I knew he wanted to change me too. Suddenly, Kathleen appeared holding two cones. Her moon amulet shined a bright light into his face and made him retreat.

"Kathleen, what are you doing?" I asked suddenly wishing I didn't. She didn't know I wanted to be a Follower. Then I thought of something, "O Kathleen what happened? I can't remember anything after the sunset."

"It's okay, it was just a Follower. You're alright now." She responded. I threw my arms around her and wept, secretly because she had ruined my chance to become what I wanted.

**Stanton's point of view:**

I just finished with a meeting of the Cincti, the Inner Circle of the Atrox. The threat of the Daughters is back and we have to prepare for war. As I walked down the streets of Nefandus, I thought of that girl. She didn't even give me a chance to seep into her mind but instead she willingly came towards me. She puzzled me. It seemed like she knew who I was which was possible because of the other girl she was with. Besides that, it seemed like she wanted to be with me and become a Follower. I returned to Earth and tried to find this mysterious teenager.

**Jecalyssa's point of view:**

That night, I dreamt of that boy. I called him Stanton in my dreams. He was beautiful. When I woke up, I realized, I was in love with him.

"'Lyssa time for breakfast!" my mom said. I got up and went downstairs. The smell of pancakes was wafting through the house. "This note was on the table for you, sweetie," she said. She handed it to me. It said _I love you too. Meet me at Banana Beach at noon. _I read the note at least five times. Then I looked at the clock, it was 11:30 am! I ran upstairs with mom calling after me. I only had ten minutes to get ready! I picked out a red tank with a short black skirt. I put my hair up fast, grabbed my purse, and ran out the door to my car and I drove away.


	2. Meeting and Memories

**Please Review this FanFic. This is my first and I need constructive critisism. Thanx to all who reviewed Chapter 1. New Twilight FanFic soon.**

**Stanton's point of view:**

I sat at the table in the back and waited for Jecalyssa. I found her house and snuck into her room last night. I went into her mind, seeing that she was dreaming about me. I told her my name and that was all. Then I changed into a shadow and went downstairs to leave a note on the table. I drifted out into the night and thought about her. I was in love with her. Then she walked into the restaurant. I let the words "in the back" float through the air and into her head. She walked towards me. Suddenly another voice slammed into my head. It was the Atrox.

"Stanton, do not change her." The voice screamed into my head. "Not yet." I couldn't disobey but I had to talk to her. She reached the table. I could feel her fear. It made me want to change her even more, but I resisted.

"Hello, Jecalyssa." I said with a luring voice. "Please sit." She sat staring at me. I plunged into her mind but there was nothing.

"Hello," She said with her voice shaking. "Are…are you Stanton?" I was surprised she remembered my name.

"Yes" I said I stared into her eyes. She was so tempting to take.

"Change me" she said. I felt a wave of shock overcome me. I would have taken her right then and there if it weren't for my master's orders.

"I can't, 'Lyssa" I said, confusing her.

"Please I have to, no I need to." She pleaded. "I have wanted to since I found out my sister was a Daughter. I have always loved the dark and I want to be with you." The last part scared me because I did too. I stuckk that thought deep down in my head fearing another Follower would find out.

"I...I can't," I started. Suddenly the Atrox's voice came booming back into my head.

"Tell her the only way for her to become a Follower is to have her sacrifice her sister!" The Atrox said. I came back. I didn't know how to tell her.

"Jecalyssa, I … I … there is one way." I said scared.

"What, what is it? I'll do anything." She said.

"Anything?" I asked. She hesitated then nodded. "Would you sacrifice your sister to become a dark creature?" She said nothing for a minute. I tried to go into her mind but she blocked my power.

"I... I um, yes" she said defeated. I was in utter disbelief. "When?" she asked.

"Um... when will you be um, ready" I said quietly. I knew she had a plan but I was still in complete shock.

"Tonight." she whispered.

"Why do you want this?" I asked. She sat quiet for a minute.

Ever since I saw my sister use her powers, I was fascinated with them." She said. "But I wasn't fascinated with her specifically because I never liked the moon or its light. I wanted darkness. When I saw her defeat a Follower, I wanted to destroy her. I knew to do that I had to become a Follower Then, I met you." She paused. "Stanton, I think I am in love with you."

"I think I am too." I admitted. She stared at me and then she stood up. She walked over to me and kissed me. It was a true and passionate kiss but it brought back memories, memories I didn't want of um what was her name? Um...Serena. NO! My mind screamed. I pushed her away.

"What?" she asked.

"No, I…I have to go." I said. I stood up and ran out of the restaurant, making the waiter think I paid and morphed into a shadow and drifted away.

**Jecalyssa's point of view:**

I watched Stanton go out the door and transform into a shadow, a power that most Followers have. What I said was true, I loved him. Somehow, someway, he did too. I knew right there that if I sacrificied my sister, we could be together forever. Tonight I would tell Kathleen I felt a Follower's presence. She would stay in my room to protect me. She wouldn't let the Atrox take her family. Little did she know. After she falls asleep, Stanton can take her. Then we can be together forever as great Followers. Forever. I left a tip on the table and left. I went to the beach, the only place I felt safe and lay down in the sand.

**Stanton's point of view:**

How can a kiss bring back memories of pain that are years old? I haven't thought about Serena for 14 years. Why now? I didn't like the feeling. Serena left after I tried to save her from Lambert the traitor. Whatever, I won't let it happen to Jecalyssa. I love her and she loves me unlike Serena. I won't let it happen. I can't. Suddenly I found myself in Tampa, where Serena and her family live. I turned around and went back to Miami. I can't let Serena bother me, I have Jecalyssa now.


End file.
